Semiconductor devices can be damaged by the effects of radiation from natural and man-made sources. For example, radiation may change the electrical properties of solid state devices, leading to potential failure of systems using such devices.
Radiation hardened refers to the ability of a semiconductor device to withstand or recover from radiation without significant alteration of its electrical characteristics. A semiconductor device is said to be radiation hardened if it can continue to function within specifications after exposure to a specified amount and type of radiation.
Applications for radiation hardened semiconductor devices include use in harsh environments such as outer space, nuclear reactors, and particle accelerators.